Find Me -Wonkyu
by LynCliff
Summary: Kisah seorang pangeran dan pengawalnya yang bertemu kembali di masa depan.


Find Me

Disclaimer : Wonkyu and other isn't mine, but this story is mine :v

Jika ada alur yang sedikit nyerempet itu hanya kebetulan.

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Other

Genre : Some (Angst, Horor(?), Romance(?) ) –kayaknya lho ya-

Rating : T –kalo lebih maapin-

Warning : Sedikit dimix oleh (Tokyo gawl –ntar ada gigit gigitannya, tapi bukan GGS- , DRAGON BLADE –bayangin sosok wondaddnya pake ini- MV evanesce – ruangan villanya pake yang di MV ini- , pantai Jetis –ntar ada lautnya, plak-) AU, Alur campuran –semoga reder gak bingung- Author Newbie, Kosa kata bahasa Korea yang minim, Typo and Miss Typo berselebaran.

A/N : Karena kemarin malam jum'at :3 jangan gebukin author, plis...

^^ Happy Reading^^

.

Sepi. Mobil dan transportasi lain belum ramai melalui jalan itu. Satu taksi tampak menyilaukan mata. Embun mengecap pada jendela taksi yang berhenti di depan sebuah gedung perusahaan. Seseorang turun. Dia membayar sang supir, lalu dengan terburu masuk ke dalam kantor itu lewat pintu belakang.

Cho Kyuhyun meletakan tasnya di meja kerja. Uap masih keluar dari mulutnya tiap dia melepas gas karbon. Terlalu pagi untuk seorang pekerja kantoran, tapi memang Kyu harus. Jika tidak, mimpi buruk itu akan datang lagi.

Kyu bukan anak kecil yang takut pada mimpinya. Tentu saja, usianya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Namun mimpi buruk tidak akan memandang berapa usiamu. Kyu meremas rambutnya yang sedikit basah sisa keramas tadi. Ada yang salah dengannya. Kepalanya langsung pusing setelah terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang aneh, bukan karena dia bertemu hantu. Hanya saja, mimpi itu seperti potongan memori hidupnya yang Kyu sendiri tidak tahu kapan terjadinya, terus menghantuinya seolah dia harus mengingat itu. Well, Kyu kira dia belum pernah Amnesia tapi Kyu bisa merasakan kalau dulu dia mengalami hal itu. "Aish..lebih baik aku ke dapur mencari obat."

Lalu pria itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke dapur.

.

"_Kyunnie..maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."_

Prang

Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang. Pria itu menatap pecahan gelas air putih di bawahnya. Dia mendengus kesal, masih dengan memegangi kepalanya, Kyu memunguti satu persatu pecahan gelas itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN~"

TES

Kyuhyun kembali berjenggit. Siapa yang mengagetkannya pagi-pagi begini? Dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Hechul sedang melambai padanya. "Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu berdarah!" pria yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan itu buru-buru memegang tangan Kyuhyun, lalu melihat jari Kyu yang meneteskan darah. Kyu diam, pikirannya bercampur aduk dengan memorinya yang hilang.

"_AWAS! "_

"_Eh?"_

_Tes.._

"_Lihat Kyu? Jangan pegang sebuah pedang sembarangan! Yang kau pegang itu sisi tajamnya!" lalu pria di depan Kyu memegang jari Kyu, mengamatinya sebentar sebelum menghisap darah yang ada di jari Kyu._

Kyu menyentak jarinya dari mulut Hechul. Matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Kaget, seperti habis berlari menurut Hechul. Hechul meninggikan sebelah alisnya , "Kau kenapa, Kyu? Mukamu pucat, berkeringat, apa kau sakit?"

"T-Tidak. Tinggalkan saja aku disini, hyung."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa berteriak saja, ne?"

"Hm."

Sendirian itu salah, Kyu.

Kyu duduk di lantai. Pria itu mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat tak terkendali. Dia menelan ludah sebanyak mungkin, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, kering. Pria itu menyeka dahinya sendiri, keringat mengumpul banyak di tangannya. Ada yang salah dengannya.

Kyu menengok jam, 08.20

Kenapa waktu berlangsung cepat sekali?

Batin Kyu bingung. Dia melongok ke arah lorong menuju ruang kerja. Pantas saja tadi dia bertemu Hechul. Tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini? Atau dia saja yang terlalu lama melamun? Kyu semakin pusing memikirkan itu.

Slash

Suara itu.

Kyu terlonjak. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke segala arah. Ada orang lain di dapur. Tadi Kyu bisa melihat kelebatan orang itu. "SIAPA?"

"_Ya, itu terserahmu si. Kan kau yang dijodohkan."_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku cuma mau menikah sama hyung saja!"_

"_Aku Cuma pengawalmu, Kyu. Lagi pula kita ini sesama laki-laki."_

"_Kakak saja bisa menikah dengan Yunho-saem! Hyung juga pernah bilang cinta kepadaku, kan?"_

"_Kyunnie.."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, pusing di kepalanya belum mau hilang. Ruangan di depannya berputar.

"Kyunnie.."

Suara berat itu mengalun di telinga Kyu lagi. Nyata, seolah pemilik suara itu ada di sisihnya. Kyu menggapai ujung meja. Tubuhnya lemas. Tenggorokannya tidak mau mensuplai udara. Sesak. Dingin. Matanya berkunang. Keringat kembali mengucur deras. Kyu menangis ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Dia hanya melihat sebuah sorot mata. Mata itu, Kyu tahu itu milik siapa. Dia takut. Mata itu terlalu tajam.

"KYUNNIE!"

Hechul datang. Dia menabok-nabok pipi tembem Kyu. "Kyuhyun! Hoi! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau pusing?"

"H-HA?"

"Hei! Ini hyungmu!"

"TIDAK!"

"WOI!"

"hah..hah..hah.."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyu mengedipkan matanya. "Hechul..hyung?"

"Yak, apa yang terjadi padamu, pabo?"

"Kemana orang tadi?"

"Orang yang mana?"

"YANG BERDIRI DI SANA!" tunjuk Kyu pada lorong lain menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak ada siapapun Kyu. Ini pasti efek pusingmu. Nih."

Hechul meletakan sebuah tiket di pangkuan Kyu.

"Apa?"

"Tiket liburan. Melihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering pucat dan pusing, kurasa liburan pas untukmu."

Kyu seperti orang bodoh. Dia hanya memandang tiket itu. Tiket ke sebuah pulau. Pening memang sudah berkurang, mungkin karena efek obat. Hechul menyeka keringat Kyu dengan sebuah tisu yang dia temukan di dalam kantong bajunya. Lalu membantu Kyu berdiri. Dia sudah membawa tas Kyu pula. Kyu benar-benar parah hari ini.

"Selamat berlibur Kyu."

Kemari Baby. Aku sudah menunggumu.

.

"_Bukankah kau juga senang, Kyu? Aku akan semakin kuat."_

_Kyu mengeraskan rahanya. Dia menampar pipi pengawal sekaligus pemimpin pasukan elit kerajaan yang amat dia cintai._

"_Senang? Melihatmu meminum cairan itu di depanku membuatku senang katamu?"_

_Pengawal itu terlihat sedih. Tamparan Kyu tidak membekas. Luka merah itu hilang berganti menjadi kulit putih sebelumnya dengan cepat._

"_Bahkan mungkin gigitanku tidak akan lagi membekas padamu, Hyung."_

"_B-Bukan begitu."_

"_Lalu apa? Umurmu akan menjadi pendek! Aku kira kau juga tau itu hyung!"_

"_Aku tau. Aku juga tau kau akan marah dengan ini."_

_Kyu memukulkan kedua tangannya pada dada pengawalnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tetap meminum itu? Apa ayahku yang memerintahkan itu?"_

"_Bukan."_

"_Hyungie..KAU TIDAK TAU KALAU SEMALAMAN AKU KHAWATIR! AKU KHAWATIR KAU AKAN MEMINUM CAIRAN ITU! AKU MENGUTUKMU!"_

"_Kyu..dengarkan aku." Pengawal itu menggenggam tangan putih Kyu. "Kerajaan kita tidak akan menang tanpa pasukan iblis. Biarkan aku berkorban untuk kerajaan ayahmu, untukmu. Kau tahu kan? Kita tidak mendapatkan sekutu."_

_Kyu menghentikan isakannya, dia juga merasa bersalah karena ini. Dia mendongak, melihat senyum khas itu. Ada yang berbeda. Senyum itu mengandung unsur dingin dan tidak ada kehidupan di sana._

_Kyu menyentak tangannya. Orang di depannya ini yang membuatnya menolak perjodohan itu. Orang ini pula yang seenaknya mengentengkan sebuah kehidupan. Dia tidak bersalah! Pengawalnya yang memulai semua itu! Jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan pengawalnya, Kyu tidak akan jatuh cinta dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh tadi._

"_Hyung. Aku mengutukmu, jika nanti kau tidak bisa melindungiku dan kerajaanku, aku akan menemukanmu. Entah itu kau masih hidup, atau sudah jadi tengkorak."_

_Orang itu tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Kyu sembari berbisik , "Aku menunggumu, baby. Temukan aku."_

_._

Temukan aku.

Kyu bisa melihat dengan jelas mimpinya. Di sana dia melihat dirinya yang lain sedang berbicara dengan orang yang amat sangat Kyu kenal. Dari mata itu Kyu bisa tau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sama di dapur. Orang yang menghantui tidurnya dengan bayang-bayang mimpi aneh. Bahkan setelah mimpinya berakhir, Kyu belum bangun. Dia hanya menatap dua mata itu di dalam kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya. Wajah pucat itu sedikit bergerak. Mulut orang itu terbuka. Setelah dua kata yang sama sekali tidak bisa Kyu dengar itu terlontar. Kyu hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

_Temukan aku._

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyadari tempatnya. Sebuah kapal siar. Kyu menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah kemudi. Dia seperti merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kapal pribadi itu. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Kyuhyun. Bulu kuduk kyu meremang. Namun pria bermarga Cho itu tidak begitu peduli. Auto-drive dia matikan setelah tau daratan sudah menampakan wujud di depannya. Kyu melempar jangkar, lalu bersiap turun.

"Temukan aku, Kyuhyun."

Terkesiap. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia belum terbiasa dengan suara itu sepertinya. Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, batin Kyuhyun. Dia membuka lipatan tiket yang dua jam lalu ada di kantong celananya. Sebuah Villa, sama persisi seperti yang ada di tiket.

Villa itu terlihat tua, sudah lama tidak berpenghuni, namun hawanya sangat tenang. Orang orang di kantor tau Kyuhyun suka sebuah ketenangan, meski dia sendiri suka jahil pada orang lain.

Kyu membuka sebuah buku petunjuk perjalanan. Profil villa yang dua hari ini akan dia tempati ada di halaman depan. Jadi dulunya, Villa ini adalah tempat para tahanan dibuang. Semua kerajaan membuang tahanan mereka di sini. Terutama bagi sebuah pasukan elit yang tidak bisa dibunuh.

_Pasukan elit?_

Kyu mengernyitkan dahi. Well, semuanya seperti punya hubungan. Tapi apa? Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mimpi tidak mungkin jadi nyata. Apalagi mimpinya aneh begitu. Mungkin saja Villa yang dulunya tempat pembuangan tahanan ini hanya sebuah kebetulan punya hubungan dengan mimpinya.

Kyu membuka pintu kayu berukiran rumit itu. Villanya memang tidak begitu besar. Hanya berlantai satu, dengan pemandangan laut yang indah di depan dan sebuah hutan jati di halaman belakangnya.

"Hooam."

Kyu menarik lengan kemejanya, melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Waktu terasa singkat baginya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Takut. Tapi jujur, Kyu menyukai villa ini. Villa itu terawat, meski beberapa sarang laba-laba masih mendominasi beberapa perabotan. Menambah kesan menyeramkan saat dikaitkan dengan kata "Pembuangan tahanan."

"Ya, mungkin hanya perasaanku." Gumam Kyuhyun mengisi keheningan di villa itu. Dia meletakan kopernya di samping tempat tidur, lalu membukanya. Mengeluarkan pakaiannya ke tempat tidur dan menatanya satu persatu ke dalam lemari.

"Baby.."

Sring

Lagi lagi Kyu bergidik. Kyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa takut. Ada yang memanggilnya. Kyu menengok ke belakang. Ada sebuah kaki jenjang terbalut celana hitam yang sedang bersandar di samping pintu. Mata Kyu bergerak ke atas. Orang itu tersenyum padanya. Kyu berkedip, dan orang itu menghilang.

"Hantu, kah?"

.

"_Aku menolak perjodohan ini."_

_Semua mata tamu menatap sang putra mahkota bingung. Juga sseorang pria tampan nan gagah yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang raja._

"_Aku tidak menyukai putri Cha. Aku menyukai pria yang berdiri di belakangmu, Appa. Kami sudah pernah bercinta sebelum ini."_

"_APA? _

"_Appa, tapi aku memang menyukainya!"_

"_Kyunnie, aish. Setan apa yang merasukimu? Dia itu laki-laki! Kau juga laki-laki!"_

"_Bagaimana dengan Changmin hyung? Dia menikah dengan Yunho-saem saja boleh!"_

"_I-Itu..Changmin sudah tidak waras! Kau jangan sama seperti kakakmu!"_

"_Appa, menurutmu aku ini adik kandung Changmin hyung bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja! Appa yang langsung menggendong kalian usai dilahirkan."_

"_Kalau begitu, wajar saja kalau aku sama sepertinya."_

_Kyu berlalu dari ruangan megah itu. _

_._

Splash..

"Sialan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Changmin, Appa, Yunho, Korea di masa lalu, kerajaan, serta orang itu. Semuanya ini apa?" Kyu meremas rambutnya yang basah. Dia menjejakan kakinya sembarang, membuat air di bathub meluber ke luar. Pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Dia berharap kepalanya bisa kembali normal setelah masuk ke dalam air bathub.

"Kyunnie."

Splash..

Lagi lagi wajah orang itu muncul. Tepat di depannya malahan. Kyu membuka mulutnya lebar untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ini menakutkan. Villa ini berhantu! Kyu menutup matanya. Suara berat tadi masih bergaung ditelinganya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, raut wajah pria yang biasa Kyu lihat kali ini lebih menakutkan. Dengan rongga mata kosong dan bibir yang kering. Memanggilnya seolah dia punya dendam kesumat padanya.

Kyu mengambil handuk, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya frustasi. Di sini, sejak dia dari rumah. Ada yang mengikutinya. Choi Siwon. Seorang pengawal sekaligus pemimpin pasukan elit yang ada di mimpinya.

.

"_Wonnie Hyung!"_

_Langit semakin menjadi gelap. Warna jingga mendominasi atap semesta bagian barat. Tempat yang semakin ngilu saat dipandang itu kembali menguakkan keganasaannya. Darah. Daging. Kepala. Serta tombak dan pedang berserakan. Mayat tak bisa dikenali, siapa lawan siapa teman. Semua tubuh itu jadi satu._

_Selendang emas itu terseok melewati tanah basah. Berjalan entah menemui siapa. Diamatinya satu persatu prajurit yang gugur, dia berusaha menemukan pengawal sekaligus pemilik singga sana hatinya. Rantai besi terlihat. Andai mayat di sana tahu, mereka akan menundukan kepala, mereka kecewa. Kecewa pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka tidak bisa melindungi pria junjungan mereka._

_Pria ayu itu melebarkan matanya. Kuda putih dengan baju perang kebesaran kerajaannya tumbang di sebrang sana. Tidak, yang dia lihat bukan sang kuda putih, namun orang yang sedang diseret tak jauh dari kuda itu. Wonnie hyungnya._

"_Tunggu!"_

_Pria ayu itu berlari, tidak peduli denngan mayat lain yang menghambat larinya. Dia hanya fokus pada sang ksatria. Orang yang dia nanti, namun tidak kembali. _

"_Perjanjiannya.."_

_Dua orang yang menarik Wonnie hyungnya mengingatkan Kyu akan perjanjian kekalahan kerajaan Kyu._

"_Bisa biarkan aku dan dia berdua?"_

"_Sayang sekali pangeran, kami tidak bisa."_

"_Aku harap kau tidak muntah setelah ini."_

_Kyu mengabaikan dua orang yang memegang tali pengikat tubuh Wonnie hyungnya. Digenggamnya tangan dingin basah itu. Di dada itu terdapat sebuah lubang yang masih dihuni oleh sebuah anak panah. Darah kering membekas di sekujur ksatria itu. Sang pria menangis, menangisi pengawal sekaligus pemilik singga sana hatinya._

_Mata onyx itu terbuka. Menampilkan sinar yang hampir redup. Dia tersenyum, walau itu sangat menyakitkan._

"_Kyunnie..maafkan aku."_

_Mereka bertatapan. Kyu memejamkan matanya, tidak terima dengan takdirnya yang seperti ini. Tangan Siwon bergerak lemah, Kyu mendekatkan tangan itu ke pipinya. Merasakan betapa dinginnya sebuah perpisahan. Tangan itu bergerak menarik wajah Kyu. Kyu menurut saja, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya saat tahu jarak diantara mereka semakin pendek. _

_Siwon melumat bibir itu lembut. Dia membiarkan Kyu yang mendominasi karena memang tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Semakin lama otot lidahnya menjadi lumpuh. Dia hanya bisa diam, sambil terus berusaha merasakan lumatan yang Kyu buat di detik-detik penangkapannya, juga mungkin kematiannya._

_Dua pengawal yang sebelumnya mereka abaikan menarik tubuh Siwon. Siwon dengan terpaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka. _

"_Mmh..Hyungie."_

_Erang Kyu karena aktifitas mereka yang terhenti tiba-tiba._

_Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyu sebelum dinaikan ke sebuah kapal yang akan membawanya ke pulau tempat pembuangan. _

""_Kyunnie..maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."_

_Kyu merengut. Air mata perlahan menetes melihat kapal itu menjauh. Dia membuka mulutnya, bersiap berteriak. _

"_Aku mengutukmu hyung, kau tidak akan membusuk sebelum aku menemukanmu lalu memilikimu. Aku pasti menemukanmu."_

"_Kalau begitu aku menunggumu, temukan aku."_

_._

Mawar Hitam.

Simbol sebuah cinta yang telah lama mati.

Benda itu berada di samping bantal Kyuhyun. Tidak tau apa sebabnya, Kyu tiba-tiba menggebu. Ingin berlari, menemui seseorang. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Tirai putih gading itu bergoyang hebat, seperti habis diterpa sebuah topan. Daun-daun yang sebelumnya tidak ada menjadi berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Kyu kembali mengamati mawar hitam itu. Ada seseorang yang harus dia temui. Ya, orang itu ada di sekitar sini. Orang itu, pemilik singga sana hatinya. Kyu telah menerima ingatannya. Reinkarnasinya di masa lalu. Kyu bisa merasakan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Siapa dia, juga siapa pemilik hatinya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, pasti."

.

Mengikuti naluri, itu yang saat ini Kyu lakukan. Tempat ini memang ada hubungannya dengan mimpinya. Pembuangan, tentu saja pembuangan untuk pasukan elit kerajaannya di masa lalu. Tentara elit yang punya kemampuan pedang luar biasa dengan memanfaatkan sebuah ramuan. Pasukan iblis, hanya saja umur mereka akan jadi lebih pendek karena energi kehidupan mereka di pakai melebihi batas saat berperang.

Hanya satu tempat khusus untuk pemimpinnya, dibawah Villa ini. Kyu ingat betul kemana kapal musuhnya membawa Siwon untuk di buang. Tepat di bawah lantai yang sekarang Kyu pijak. Kyu membuka porselen dibawahnya. Tidak bisa. Tangan manusia biasa sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuka porselen itu. Dia berlari lagi, membuka semua pintu di Villa itu. Ada satu, pintu itu sangat tua dan sebelumnya tersegel.

Kyu tidak takut pada hantu. Dia bersemangat ingin menemukan pemiliknya. Tanpa ragu, Kyu berlari menuruni tangga, tidak peduli dengan suara decit kayu tanda kayu itu rapuh atau sarang laba-laba dan beberapa hewan melata yang dilewatinya.

_Kemari Baby. Aku sudah menunggumu._

Satu pintu lagi.

Kyu bisa mendengar nada berat itu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya cepat. Berdebar.

BRAK

Debu otomatis menampar wajah putih Kyu. Kyu terbatuk beberapa kali. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau debu yang masuk ke matanya. Kyu memberanikan diri melangkah masuk. Dia sempat hampir terjatuh karena beberapa tengkorak dan tulang yang berserakan di bawahnya. Bergidik. Semangatnya meredup seiring rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya.

Lilin. Kyu menemukan benda itu di bawah lantai. Lilin tradisional yang sudah berabad abad lamanya tidak dia gunakan. Kyu mendengus tidak suka, percuma saja jika lilin itu sudah membatu. Dia melangkah ke dalam lorong gelap itu. Masih dengan diliputi rasa merinding, Kyu merogoh bajunya. Beruntungnya dia karena ponselnya setia berada di kantong celana. Cahaya sudah dia temukan.

"Wa-"

Kyu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat tumpukan kepala yang sudah jadi tengkorak di depannya. Kekagetan itu berubah, detik berikutnya wajah takut itu menyeringai. Kyu menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Hyungie! Aku menemukanmu."

Teriaknya tidak terlalu keras. Satu dua tengkorak di depannya Kyu lempar ke belakang. Terus, sampai akhirnya sebuah terowongan dadakan dengan tengkorak kepala sebagai dindingnya Kyu buat. Dia mengapai-gapai ke dalam, lalu menemukan sebuah kain. Dia tarik kain itu, tengkorak di sekitarnya berguguran.

Kyu menyeringai puas. Di depannya..

Seseorang dengan baju yang sudah terkoyak. Mata terpejam. Tangan ditahan sebuah borgol karatan. Jaring laba-laba mendominasi di sekitar tubuh itu. Kulit masih utuh, putih, mulus, juga abs itu masih sempurna, tidak lecet sedikitpun.

Choi Siwon di depannya masih sempurna.

"Ck, sudah cukup bagimu menjaga tubuh itu untukku, Hyungie."

Tangan putih itu menyentuh kulit sedingin es di depannya. Kaku, namun sehalus serbuk es. Dingin. Kyu membelai bibir tipis segaris itu, kaku. Semuanya kaku. Tapi berisi. Raut wajah Kyu berubah sedih.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku yang mengutukmu jadi seperti ini, aku juga yang terlalu lama untuk menemukanmu. Maafkan aku sampai membuatmu menemuiku. Maafkan aku."

Dia memeluk jasad abadi pemilik singga sana hatinya.

"Keabadian milikmu. Sekarang minumlah."

Kyu mendekatkan lehernya ke arah wajah Siwon. Ini bukan vampir, tapi memang seperti itulah cara membangkitkan seseorang yang mati karena meminum cairan iblis. Kyu mendapatkan cara itu dengan sengaja mengobrak-abrik lemari buku Yunho dengan sebuah iming-iming 'Aku akan menyodok Changmin hyung dengan sapu jika kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk'.

Mulut itu merespon. Masih lemah memang, Kyu tersenyum. Ini tidak akan sakit seperti bayangannya.

KRAUK

Kyu hampir berteriak, namun tangannya langsung dia gunakan sebagai peredam suara. Hisapan Siwon sangat kuat, Kyu sendiri bisa mendengar bagaimana darahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon. Sebagian ada yang tumpah merembes ke kemejanya.

"Hah.."

Usai menjalankan ritual itu, Siwon tetap memejamkan matanya. Kyu tersenyum, dia mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipi Siwon. "Bangun, Wonnie."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata itu masih terpejam. Kyu sedikit kecewa. Lalu yang tadi apa?

"Wonnie?"

GREP

"Mmh!"

Ciuman kasar Siwon lancarkan. Pembuka yang tidak buruk. Setelah sekian lama dia menanti pujaan hatinya membebaskannya dari kutukan sialan itu, Kyu pantas mendapat ini. Dia merindukan semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyunnienya. Persetan dengan Kyu yang megap-megap tidak bisa meladeninya.

"Hyu-Mmmhh!"

"Henti-Mmmmh!"

"Hah..Hah.."

Mereka menyampaikan perasaan rindu masing-masing. Kyu sedikit sudah bisa menyamai keliaran seorang Choi Siwon. Mereka bercumbu ditengah kumpulan mayat yang sudah berubah jadi tengkorak. Rasa ingin memiliki meluap di hati mereka. Tempo mereka melambat. Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Sudah saatnya Kyu melepas kutukannya.

"Saranghae, Wonnie."

"Nado Saranghae, Kyunnie."

Di kehidupan yang sekarang, tanpa ada perang lagi, semuanya akan terasa lebih indah. Mungkin setelah ini Kyu akan berperan menjadi guru les privat Siwon. Mengajarkan pria itu teknologi. Hidup bersama, merajut lanjutan dari cerita ini.

Sebuah cerita yang akan mereka ceritakan pada anak mereka. Kisah seorang pangeran dan pengawalnya yang bertemu kembali di masa modern.

Xixixi

Bukankah ini akhir yang indah?

The End~

-Jangan gebukin author-


End file.
